no matter how you say it
by xx ThePrep xx
Summary: The gallagher academy for exceptional young women ( aka espía,spia, espion,kupeleza) no matter how you say it were spies the best in the world "i mean hello ever heard of the chameleon,duchess,peacock,book worm? We are the top spies for the CIA and this is a glimlse inside our lives our sister hood and most importantly how we bested the cocky population known as the Blackthore boys
1. Chapter 1

**DISACLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES THEY ARE THE WORKS OF THE AMAZING ALLY CARTER**

Hello to all this may apply : Gallagher girls **ONLY.**

Hello girls, The PREP here , now as far as you are concerned this is a fictional story not a repot .

This is my first "story" so thanks to ideas from some amazing girls aka my amazing sisters that just so happen to be authors here . I'm going to figure out who the true Gallagher girls are. If I find you to be a true Gallagher girl then your character will be a part of this story. If you are interested please review or PM my account with your code name and why you are a Gallagher and your favorite thing about the series written by ally carter .

Have a great day ladies ,

** xxThePREPxx**


	2. Was that so hard uncle joey ?

**Cammie ** shelby  _macey _ bex

[DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE GALLABHER GIRLS SERIES ]

Shelby's POV  
Time 19:00 hours  
Location Gallagher academy roof  
Occupation: look out and diversion  
Mission : find files in headmistress's office without being caught  
Operatives: Chameleon , duchess, peacock , prep, and bookworm

Observation the stars are really pretty tonight and operative prep is seriously regretting letting macey talk her out of tights its freezing!

(over coms)

**hey prep everything clear? **

All clear chameleon - peacock are the subjects still occupied ? 

_Yes, prep subjects are occupied omg guys you should see the look on their faces! Liz you better get this security footage for later!  
_  
**Peacock! What part of code names only on missions is so hard to understand ? **

_nothing chameleon its just easier to call her by her name._

Will you both bloody shut up! Trying to find files here which apparently chameleon you have forgotten about?

Hey duchess scan the little sister files too I want to know who I got !

Already ahead of you prep FYI your little sis is a pavement artist like chameleon and yourself code name ghost she's Columbian but currently lives in America

Thank you duch..  
  
**Found it!  
**  
Great job chameleon! 

_Agents this is peacock abort I repeat abort subjects on the move _

This is prep here screw it bex get out of their now! aunty and dad are coming down the hall cams turn the movie on! NOW! Coming in bex be ready  
  
lord how do we always wind up in a situation like this (jumping) [ btw no I did not get the hem of my skirt caught I mean shesh you mess up when your 3 and people never let you live it down! ]

"Girls wanna they wanna have fun girls wanna have they just wanna they just" cams and I sing as the door opens

"WANNA OH GIRLS! GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FU-UN! I love this movie!"

Cams and I burst into laughter OMG DAD!

"UNCLE JOE OMG HAHA YOU RUINED OUR VIDEO!"

By then we were rolling on the floor in our eighties get-up when aunt Rachel points to her necklace with an evil grin have I mentioned how much I love my aunt? If only grant were here to help us edit it!  
Which reminds me ! ;)  
I gave the Mr. Joe Solomon the very smirk I got from him and said:

"Oh daddy we love you very much but we do have this issue of that being caught on tape and possibly making its way onto the internet and you see we have a town day tomorrow and oh yeah there is this pesky little thing called probation and well what did you say when Carly ratted us out? **your spies you should have known better**? "

Dad's eyes whet wide and his tone of voice rose a few octaves "YOU WOULDN'T!" it was hilarious! Just to clarify last time his voice rose this high was three summers ago in Britain when we all were visiting Bex and she accidently hit the cricket ball a bit too well and got dad right where it hurts .  
I know cam was remembering it too when she looked at me and we shared the same evil grin when we said: " OH BUT WE WOULD !"

Then cams being my partner in crime as always looked my dad straight in the eyes and said : " I mean we wouldn't want aunt Abby and grant seeing this now would we? Unless you know the greatest uncle in the world lifted our probation and let us off the hook on the whole trust workshop next week during spring break and let us go have fun Then maybe the file could be demolished by the best friends of someone's favorite camster and little princess ( how she always makes it sound like were so innocent when she deals with dad is beyond me! We've been causing trouble since before we could crawl but in our defense blame uncle matty he should not have hid our secret code book so not cool!)

after a very awkward 3 way stare down for 10 minutes I gave dad my puppy dog eyes and he finally cracked (score!) Then he sighed and said :  
"Alright, alright you guys are free and can have one week but better be back at school by Friday and no going out of the country! deal?  
"DEAL!" we both squealed  
Cams and I did our secret hand shake when she smiled at dad and said now uncle Joey was that so hard?

I love my family ...

AUTHORS NOTE: the family tree is a bit tricky but here are the basics that you need to know

xxThePrepxx

family tree * sisters - married too | child of G works at Gallagher B works at Blackthorne g goes to Gallagher b goes to Blackthorne Rachel (Cameron) Morgan *G - Mathew Morgan B | Cameron Ann Morgan g Abigail ( Cameron) Solomon*B - Joseph Solomon G | / \ Shelby Lynn Solomon g Mathew Grant Solomon b 


	3. How am I going to explain this!

AN:/  
I am soooooo sorry you guys i got so caught up with school and exams and missions I barely had time to sleep. here's a new chapter for you guys I'm sorry it's taken me so long ! Also this is un edited sorry if there are some mistakes  
-

Shelby's POV

"SHELBY LYNN SOLOMON! GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

yelled the voice of my oh so loving best friend lord help me she doesn't know which tunnel I am in or I'd be screwed  
don't get me wrong I love fashion just as much as the next girl and would not give up my fav jimmy choo's and Tiffany necklace for anything but when macey mchenry is in make over mode believe me you would be hiding too if you have had to suffer through it! so here I am in Gilly's secret room while jonasing my brother ( this is our version of video chating so humbly named by its creator note the sarcasm )

Grant :G Shelby:S

G : so lil sis you pick a place yet ?

S: duh genius have you not been paying attention for the last 20 minutes? we're going to Emerald Isle you were suppose to be looking at the houses and telling me which one to book  
( how he survives as a spy i will never know)

G: yeah oh right which ever one you like the best the boys and I don't care  
besides its not like we're going to live there it's just a vacation house Bex is comeing right?!

S: yes she is just my girls though but honestly you need to man up and ask her out this pathetic crush is seriously starting to get on my nerves! I have to hear both of you talk about each other all the time just Ask her out already , but be warned you are my brother but if you hurt her i will have to kill you and I would rather not have to do that because I love you

G: wait she talks about me ? she likes me ? Shelbs what does she say? When does she oh my god she likes why didn't you tell me ?

S: Grant!

G :Oh my god what if her dad finds out i can't even ask his permission he is going to kill me i can't believe she likes me oh my god

S : okay well I'm going to get off now to let you deal with that good luck with mr. Baxter Sucks for you! hahah love you grant!

G: Shelby wait not ugh love you too you little brat!

see the boys go to Blackthorne ,our brother school though they don't know this . The only reason the boys know me is because they spend Christmas with us because they are best friends with my idiot brother grant they also happen to be his room mates at school. The boys have no idea that i'm a spy they just think I go to some private school for a bunch of air heads ( almost punched zach one time after he explained this to jonas he was so lucky there was an actual civilian there )  
but this year they are spending spring break with us .( do our parents know this absolutely not we do not have a death wish ) See I know my dad has a mission set for tomarrow in D.C this will be when the boys find out I am a spy, but they will not know any of our code names till they come for the exchange. Neither the girls or the boys know we are going to be staying with each other I'm evil i know but they will thank me later.  
-

I think it's safe now macey probably whent to find my dad to come get me oh well sucks for her my dad doesn't even know this room exists score for Shelby! :)

I pack up my lap top and start to walk through the tunnels till I reach the dumbwaiter using the pulley i land safely in the store room of the kitchen ( have I mentioned how much I love our cook ? he's making chocolate covered strawberries for dessert i seriously love that man!)  
while walking back to my room i took a few to munch on. Thank fully I have my own suite although its connected to cam's with a passage way behind our Mirrors. once I'm there I quickly slip on one of my Macey Approved outfits from my closet light wash destroyed denim jean shorts from Abercrombie , a 3 quarter sleeve open back cream lace top from ruche paired with my hot pink mazi flip flops from banna republic . I put my brown hair in loose flat iron curls and put on mascara my narz eyeshadow and blush and topped it off with a swipe of my favorite lorac multiplex lip gloss satisfied with my reflection I grab my purse phone and keys putting my ray van aviators on my head I slip through the tunnel to brave the scrutiny of Macey.

As soon as I open the door I have to duck as i barely miss getting hit by the heel that Bex was throwing at mace oh lord !

"Macey there is no way on god green earth that I am going out in town looking like a freaking hooker"! Bex screams, thankfully macey is too busy with cam to notice me (score !)

"Shelby don't you think I look like a hooker and should not have to wear this ?" she exclaims while spinning to give me the full view

macey just sighs and tells Bex to shut up because she looks amazing and will thank her later

I can't see why Bex is freaking out she's in a black vest top with a high waist red holister skirt I really don't see the problem with the outfit she looks cute , however knowing bex she's probably just mad because macey forced her into it .

"honest Bex it looks cute but with a compromise between you and macey put a white cami on underneath and then wear a pair of flats " I tell her.  
Bex nods thankful for the back up while macey squeals with pride because I actually share a little bit of her taste in clothes and normally help her get the girls in what ever she picks out .

once macey has finally approved our outfits I am beyond ready to go so as soon as I get her nod of approval I take off running towards the front door as I hear the girls behind I yell that I would be driving . I stop very quickly to give my dad a hug an to let him know we are going to town .

with a wicked grin on my face I take off across the practice field to the trail in the woods to my baby . My beautiful black Porsche my 16th birthday preset from my parents i also have a silver Volvo for more sensible times but as I get to the hidden garage I see someone slip in side more importantly a male someone not thinking twice I use the tree for leverage launching my self on to the roof going through the skylight in the loft above the garage grabbing a naptine patch and a set of hand cuffs I creep down the stairs  
to see the intruder trying to pick the lock to my baby let me be clear No one touches my car! So I don't really feel bad when I sneak up behind him punching him in the face before slapping the naptine patch on his neck or when he fell and face planted on the concrete floor in my defense he totally deserved it. I hand cuffed him to a chair and just as I hear the girls coming in the door I turn the intruder around to find the face of my brothers best friend Zach knocked out cold.  
Great how am I going to explain this one?

Once again I am so sorry it took so long for me to update you guys are amazing for being this patient with me :) So what did you think please let me know and if you have any ideas for the story or how you think the plot should go just let me know I love getting ya'lls opinions Also its summer so I actually have time  
to write I'm hope I to update once every two days or so depends on how fast I can get chapters written  
thanks so much !

xx The Prep xx


End file.
